Letting Go Someday
by Whimsical Mist
Summary: Akira Kijoyu's pov the day she went to the amusement park with Kanata.


Letting Go Someday  
by Whimsical Mist  
Written: May 27, 2009  
Summary: Akira Kijoyu's POV the day she goes to the amusement park with Kanata. Edited.  
A/N: It's been a long time since I've watched Daa!Daa!Daa! (mostly because they never continued to dub the episodes 60+), so this story is probably out of order. I deleted my original one already (trust me, it's not worth reading anyways; it made my inside squirm while reading it).

* * *

It has been a decade since Akira stepped foot into Japan; ten long years since she's seen him. Maybe, he'll remember his promise to her. She crosses her fingers. She goes into the city with one thing on her mind—to visit Kanata. She visits him first, as a surprise. Who knows, maybe he'll be grateful. She knows she intentionally visited him first, after all, he means so much to her.

She waits for him outside, he seemed genuinely surprised to see her (not that she blames him). She feels confident enough to ask about the promise. He remembers. Finally, she'll be able to watch the sunset together at Fantasy Park with him. She always wanted to do that. And maybe, she'll tell him her feelings. Hopefully he'll feel the same.

Of course, she didn't put into account that Kanata possibly like someone. She wasn't shocked when she met Miyu-chan, but when Kanata acted so different. He showed emotions and acted differently around Miyu than he did around her. She wanted to scream and hate Miyu, but Miyu-chan was too nice. She couldn't help but like Miyu.

XX

Sometimes, she just wants to scream at him. He's so dense. He doesn't get how much she loves him, no matter how much she hints it.

"You mean that you weren't dating or anything in America? " Kanata asked shocked.

"I have lots of friends" Akira looked down, "and we go to the movies and amusement parks.

"I see. That's so cool. It really sounds like America." Kanata says, eating again.

"Yeah but…" Akira starts. She hopes maybe now he would get the hint. _No one I like is there…_

"Huh? What?" Kanata says.

"No, it's nothing." Akira fakes a smile. He doesn't notice, unsurprisingly.

He doesn't understand.

XX

He says they're just friends, but Akira is skeptical. She never trust that answer because all girls like their close guy friends at one point in their life, she would knows. Especially if that a girl is living with a boy. _Oh Miyu-chan. I'm so jealous of her._

And Akira knows Miyu likes Kanata, even if Miyu doesn't know it yet herself._ They're both so dense… _It's the way Miyu keeps blushing around him and acts fake around Akira. Akira looks at Kanata and wonders if he likes Miyu… She just have to know.

"Miyu-chan is really cute, don't you think so? Since you two are living together, are you two…?" Akira strayed, hoping her skillfully planned lines would get her the answer she craves.

"Living together… it's more like a school fieldtrip." He says. "Well, at times I get a little jumpy, but with her I can really be myself and talk. How do I say this… I don't feel nervous talking with her." Akira bites her lower lips. This isn't the answer she wants.

_What about me? I thought he wasn't nervous around me... _she wondered.

"Does that mean that you like her?" Akira asked, right to the point. She crosses her fingers behind her back and hopes he'll tell her something she would like to hear.

"Hmm… I'm not too sure" he replies. _He loves her,_ Akira thinks, _definitely_. "But I'm pretty sure that I don't hate her."

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes, he's just too dense. She looks away from him and notices Miyu-chan across the water. She feels a tinge of jealousy. So, she flirts with him and whispers in his ears that Miyu-chan might like him. He didn't get it, as usual.

XX

The sunset is beautiful up on the Ferris wheel. Akira stares at Kanata. She can stare at him all day if she could, he's too handsome for his own good. She came back to Japan expecting him to be cold to every girl, but her. She came back hoping he'll love her, but got a surprise there. _Maybe,_ she thinks, _maybe it would have ended differently if I didn't leave. Perhaps I would have been his girlfriend if..._ Akira quickly stopped herself thinking "what ifs."

Life doesn't stop for anybody; instead, it goes on.

She knows she's too late. Miyu-chan has a place in his heart (even though he still doesn't know it yet). _Beside,_ she thinks,_ a decade is a far, far long time to like somebody._ She'll let go of him someday. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or even in a year from now, but someday she will be able to live a day without a thought of him. She'll get over it.

An unnoticed rueful smile etched across her face while she looks out at the sunset.


End file.
